Elon Mark
The Man, The Myth, The Legend "If you get up in the morning and think the future is going to be better, it is a bright day" -Elon Mark Who is Elon Mark? Elon Mark is a technology entrepreneur, investor, engineer, and the Prime Minister of Chungada. He holds South Chungian, Chungadian, and U.S. citizenship and is the CEO of Chung Corps. ☀ Chung Corps is a highly technological biochemical engineering and medicinal manufacturing corporation based out of Montreal, Canada. The Come Up Being born in South Chungada and growing up in Detroit, Michigan, life was not easy for Mark. His father was a methane manufacturer and vehicular repairmen for Bennett Industries until it's inevitable crash in 1980 due to faulty factory conditions. His mother was a teacher at Cranbrook Private Schools. Life was rough for Elon, he was nanny'd by his grandmother until he was 14 years old. His parents were always away working, so they could eventually get out of the crime-riddled city they lived in. ''"I understand why they worked so much, so hard. They wanted to provide a better life for me, one better then the one they grew up with. But I wish they could've understood that all the time away didn't make it any better. I love my granny, she was a second mom. But I never got to experience all the things kids do with their parents. I never went fishing with my dad, I never went on car rides with mom, nothing. An occasional family dinner, but that was the closest our family ever got. When we moved out into the suburbs in 88', I was a senior in high school, 18 years old and ready to move on. I never got to repair the relationship with my parents, they died when I was 23. I did get however $250,000 dollars in Social Security Checks." '' Rise to Power His quick wits did Elon well throughout his life, landed him a cushy job as a contractor, and got him a nice home. But he wasn't satisfied, for along with his quick wits, he was also blessed with a burning ambition. So he quit his job and became an inventor. Unfortunately for Elon though it would take him several years and several hundred thousand dollars before one of his inventions went big. That invention was the solar-powered rocket tank (SPRT). Now the SPRT was not the one you see in everyday use but was instead an early model. This model however attracted global attention. Within weeks every country around the globe was offering him millions of dollars for his designs. But Elon was a shrewd man, he denied every offer and instead patented the SPRT under his name. He started to manufacture the SPRT's himself and sell them to the highest bidders. After several months he used the money he earned through selling SPRT's to found ChungX. With his newfound corporate entity, he began hiring thousands of engineers to speed up the process of making SPRT's, which led to more money, which led to more engineers. The cycle continued until Elon had hired over ten million engineers, making ChungX one of the world's largest companies. By now ChungX had grown large enough to attract the attention of Chung Corp. They saw ChungX as a threat, so they attempted to buy out ChungX. When Elon refused he knew he had to act fast, those who opposed Chung Corp were known to mysteriously disappear. So he made them an offer, he gets to keep ChungX, but he works for Chung Corp as then they have a level of control over ChungX as well. After a week Elon got his response. They had reluctantly accepted his offer. From here Elon rose through the ranks of Chung Corp fast. Once again employing his quick wits and his massive wealth and influence, and within 15 years Elon became the C.E.O of Chung Corp. Politics Despite Chung Corp's massive global presence, it did not have a political one. Which was surprising given how long it had been around. When Elon became C.E.O he decided to change that. Within months of his appointment, he ran for Prime Minister. Though the term "ran" is used loosely since that implies the competition stood a chance. With the full force of Chung Corp behind him Elon won in a landslide victory. And has kept his position for 8 years to date.